I'd ℓιє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Era completamente normal y a todos le debía haber pasado, como mínimo, alguna vez, ¿cierto? Si un enamoramiento lo tenía cualquiera, ¿por qué se sentía tan avergonzada? Ah, claro. Había olvidado mencionar que, de quien se había enamorado, era su profesor.::..


**Disclaimer: TD series** no **me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro y blah, blah, blah... ¡Ah! Y la canción a la que hace referencia el título tampoco~.**

 ** _Hey!_** **Como fue hace poco que noté que abandoné el fandom, decidí usar algo de inspiración que me sobró tras terminar el oneshot diario del 30 Day OTP Challenge que ando haciendo en otro lado ¬w¬... y terminé terminando este fic que... quedó enterrado en otro montón de cosas uwúU.**

 **»Dedicatoria: Sam(L) eres genialosa y sabes que esto es totalmente para ti~ por muchas razones que también sabes :'D.**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: Drama adolescente (?) & A.U. colegial (en el cual los del cast de TDPI siguen con las edades canon mientras Trent —por ejemplo— pasaría a tener 26), además de posible OoC~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 ** _I'd lie._**

* * *

 **P** or más que se esforzaba en lucir aburrida, no podía reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro al escucharlo hablar, no importaba si era sobre la clase o si era una pequeña discusión con Scarlett (que, usualmente, le corregía algún que otro descuido en las ecuaciones que escribía con tiza).

Apoyó el mentón sobre su mano al acomodarse sobre su sitio y, de paso, aprovechó a comprobar que su hermana se encontrara genuinamente desinteresada en el tema que el profesor explicaba. Afortunadamente para ella, en el asiento de al lado Amy se encontraba ocupada mandando mensajes desde su celular, usando la mesa del pupitre como escondite.

No dudó en dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, por precaución, se giró hacia atrás para buscar a Topher con la mirada, y él ni siquiera reparó en ella. A juzgar por su típica sonrisa confiada y la mueca enfadada de Amy cuando lo veía de reojo, era obvio que ambos la ignorarían por un rato más.

«¡Genial!»

Nunca pasar desapercibida le había alegrado tanto en su vida.

Con Amy y Topher fuera del juego, sólo debía de asegurarse de no hacer nada ridículamente llamativo para llamar la atención Sugar y estaría a salvo… por un día más. En esos cinco días de tortura consecutiva, siempre tenían Matemáticas día por medio (lunes, miércoles y viernes). Y no, por raro que sonase eso, no le molestaba ya que, para beneficio de Amy más que el propio, a ella siempre se le dieron bien las cosas relacionadas con números… tal vez por ser la calculadora humana de su hermana desde que ésta tuvo acceso a la tarjeta de crédito.

No obstante, su preocupación se había convertido en otra hace ya… unos meses; seis de hecho, con 16 días pero, ¿quién los contaba?

—Samantha, ¿podrías pasar al frente?

Luego de sobresaltarse, parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras su cerebro procesaba las palabras y su corazón trataba de volver a su ritmo normal. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, pero eso se lo atribuyó a las variadas miradas clavadas en ella en ese momento.

—Y-Yo… Esto… —empezó a decir torpemente y, sin querer, dejó caer su cuaderno de apuntes. Más que avergonzarla, le dio la idea de usar la excusa más típica cuando su vista regresaba al frente—. No terminé de completar los ejercicios, señor Herrington…

Por supuesto, nunca creyó que su profesor sabría a la perfección sobre ese intento de mentira. Por eso, cuando él se acercó a su pupitre mientras ella levantaba el cuaderno a su propio tiempo, tampoco creyó que _el señor Herrington_ se lo quitaría de las manos para revisarlo.

—Entonces… ¿debo suponer que esto es de tu hermana, Samantha? —preguntó el profesor con una sonrisa simpática al mismo tiempo que alzaba la ceja.

—Oh, no. Esa cosa definitivamente es de Samey, no mía —se defendió Amy inmediatamente, apartando la vista de su celular para tomar un reluciente cuaderno rojo con la mano libre—. ¿Lo ve? Carmín para mí, bermellón para Samey.

—Ambos cuadernos lucen exactamente igual, Amanda.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—Mi error. —Con tranquilidad, se encogió de hombros luego de dejar el cuaderno de Sammy sobre la mesa—. El de tu hermana tiene los últimos ejercicios completos.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Amy se borró al mismo tiempo que la imagen soberbia que reflejaba ante los demás. Tan rápido como escuchó lo último, alzó una ceja y replicó con total tono de indignación:

— ¿Y ahora la defiende? ¿Qué clase de profesor es?

—Amy… no es para tanto —trató de calmarla Sammy, aunque calló instantáneamente cuando la rubia del lunar la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué no es para tanto? —Entrecerrando los ojos, Amy se puso de pie para quedar a mayor altura que Sammy en un intento de intimidarla—. ¡Eres la mascota del profesor! ¡Y hasta lo llamas por su nombre cuando mamá te pregunta qué tal van las clases! —exclamó con cierta frustración mientras hacía énfasis en cada punto. Trató de ver a los demás, en busca de clara aprobación, aunque nadie le estaba prestando real atención a su escena de celos (salvo Topher, que parecía estar grabando la escena para algo que no le importaba); eso bastó para arrancarle un chillido de irritación al apretar los puños.

Aunque sólo de su lado el panorama era dramático; del lado de la gemela menor todo seguía viéndose como uno de sus típicos días de rutina.

—Amanda…

—Amy —corrigió la rubia de mala gana, desviando la vista de Sammy para dedicarle una mala mirada al profesor.

—Amy —repitió el, reprimiendo rodar los ojos ante tal tono—, dejé en claro desde el primer día de clases que quería que me llamasen por mi nombre.

Con una mueca que cuestionaba más «¿y qué me importa a mi?» que «¿y ese es…?», la porrista esperó a que el profesor siguiese _con su discursito_. No obstante, en vez de responderle directamente, él le indicó al resto de los alumnos que contestaran vagamente.

—Dijo que se llamaba Trent… o algo así —comentó Topher, aunque fue más para avisarle a la rubia del lunar que para contribuir con la clase.

—Trent Herrington; pero para crear un ambiente académico más informal al tratar de quitarnos la tensión de recordar para qué estamos aquí, "Trent" nos pidió que le llamásemos así —informó la pelirroja de la clase luego de levantarse para ser el centro de atención, marcando despectivamente las comillas en el aire.

—Gracias, Scarlett —agradeció Trent cuando la chica volvió a tomar asiento a un lado del pupitre del alumno más bajo del salón, que la miraba con curiosidad por más de que ésta no le devolviese la mirada. Quiso agregar algo más mientras volvía a su escritorio, mas el sonido de la campana pareció querer adelantársele, por lo que tuvo que limitarse después de suspirar con resignación—. Para el miércoles que viene tienen que tener los ejercicios de la página 64 y 65 listos, muchachos.

Salvo Scarlett y Sammy, que asintieron a modo de respuesta, todos los demás le ignoraron olímpicamente, como siempre pasaba luego de que el receso fuera anunciado. Sin embargo, algo que no ocurría todos los días fue que Sammy, tras ver a Amy marcharse hecha una furia de la clase, prefiriese quedarse recogiendo sus apuntes en vez de seguirla para tratar de apaciguar sus ánimos.

Escuchando parte de unos descabellados planes que Max le relataba _a su asistente_ mientras le seguía —ignorando por completo la mueca hastiada de ella—, Sammy dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al levantar la cartuchera del suelo ya que Amy, antes de irse, había tirado sus cosas _por accidente._

No se quejó ni dijo nada; a fin de cuentas, _había logrado sobrevivir a ese día._

O, al menos, eso creyó hasta que Trent le preguntó si podía hablar con ella unos minutos.

Cielos. Estaba perdida.

* * *

 **C** uando salió del salón con fingida naturalidad, la primera persona que vio fue a Jasmine. A pesar de ello, no pudo evitar sorprenderse; no había nadie más ahí aparte de ellas dos.

— ¿Jasmine? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la rubia, mirando el corredor como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Por supuesto, la australiana no pasó por alto aquel detalle.

—Escuché lo que hizo Amy durante la clase —dijo, y Sammy apenas asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Decir que eras la mascota del profesor? Eso ya es pasarse de la raya.

Por unos segundos, Sammy abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque al final cambió un poco de parecer.

—B-Bueno… Ya sabes cómo es Amy… No le gusta mucho cuando alguien no le da la razón —respondió, frotando su brazo izquierdo cuando, lentamente, le devolvía la mirada a Jasmine.

—Pero esa no es razón para acusarte a ti de esa forma —volvió a apuntar la morocha con seguridad (y casi algo de reprobación), cruzando los brazos antes de negar con la cabeza—. ¿Qué tal si el profesor no hubiera sido tan tranquilo y Amy hubiese dicho otro tipo de cosas?

De sólo imaginarse el panorama, Sammy tragó saliva, notándose bastante incómoda.

Al verla cabizbaja, Jasmine dio un paso al frente y apoyó ambas manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la porrista, tratando de obligarla verla de frente, aunque ella tuviese que alzar la vista para ello.

—Sammy, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó sin rodeó alguno Jasmine cuando el azabache y el celeste de sus ojos se enfrentaron por unos segundos—. Somos amigas. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Por unos segundos, la más pequeño la consideró —y hasta estuvo tentada a ello— pero, cuando sus labios empezaron a moverse para repetir un «¿lo que sea?», la campana alertó a todos, tanto estudiantes como profesores.

 _Ups, se había tardado más de lo que pensó hablando con Trent._ No, no es lo que su mueca delataba cuando se mordía el labio, aunque sí lo que pensaba Sammy, y lo que volvía a encender sus mejillas.

—Lo siento. Quizás debería… —empezó a decir Sammy, intentando alejar los brazos de Jasmine débilmente.

La otra dejó escapar un suspiro cansando, sabiendo que es lo que seguiría.

Sin más, alejó sus manos y retrocedió lo que había avanzado.

—Hablaremos más tarde, ¿sí?

A pesar de no verle directamente, Sammy volvió a asentir, y eso dejó un poco conforme a su amiga ésta vez.

* * *

— **E** stás enamorada del profesor de Matemática.

Si aquellas palabras hubiesen salido de los labios de su hermana con el mismo tono firme y seguro con el que habían sido pronunciadas, eso habría garantizado un infarto para la de ojos celestes.

Después de cerrar abruptamente su cuaderno —en donde habían varios tipos de garabatos _codificados_ cada cierta cantidad de hojas—, miró a ambos lados de la pequeña clase para asegurarse de que nadie más de la clase hubiese escuchado aquello; sin embargo, si alguien lo había hecho, tampoco parecía importarle.

— ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de un profesor? —Con toda la torpeza que le brindaban los nervios, Sammy se giró hacia ella por más de que esquivó la perspicaz mirada que le brindaba Scarlett—. ¿Amy está esparciendo rumores de nuevo? —inquirió con una risa falsa que hizo juego con su amplia sonrisa.

—No —contestó la pelirroja con neutralidad, volviendo su vista hacia las anotaciones que hacía—. Al parecer, encontró más productivo invertir todo su malhumor en Topher. Y Sugar tampoco fue; hasta el momento, Ella sigue siendo la única persona a quien quiere desacreditar.

—Oh.

Tratando de ignorar el «incidente» anterior, Sammy corrigió su postura para concentrarse en la clase. Escuchó, memorizó y razonó cada palabra mencionada en la clase, mas terminó por esconderse detrás del libro de historia cada vez que se iba deslizando en su asiento.

Por el rabillo del ojo, volvió su vista hacia la pelirroja de al lado.

— ¿Tan obvia soy? —cuestionó, tan rápido como resignada.

—Podría decirse. Aunque no creo que alguien más se haya dado cuenta _todavía._

— ¡¿Se lo dirás a Amy?! —Olvidando por completo que se encontraban en medio de la clase de historia, la mueca horrorizada de la rubia pasó a ser una colorida de rojo cuando la profesora se lo mencionó—. Lo siento, señora Logan.

Con disimulo, Scarlett rió ligeramente al devolverle la mirada a Sammy por más de que ésta había vuelto a sentarse derecha.

—No si tú te encargas de ayudarme con algo —dijo con diplomacia cuando situaba las manos sobre la mesa, entrelazándolas—. Es un acuerdo bastante justo, ¿no lo crees? Ambas salimos beneficiadas… si ninguna tiene algún percance de por medio.

— ¿A qué te refieres con ello?

La de lentes suspiró después de que la porrista se viese tan confundida como temerosa. No obstante, mientras anotaba unas indicaciones en su libreta, la alarma del cambio de clases había empezado a chillar.

—Sólo asegúrate de entretenerlo en esa clase hasta que te dé la señal de que puedes irte —explicó brevemente al ponerse de pie, dejando en sus manos la pequeña nota que había escrito tan prolija como rápidamente.

— ¿Y si lo arruino? —preguntó, nuevamente ansiosa—. Amy siempre dice que arruino las cosas…

Después de dejar escapar otro suspiro, Scarlett apoyó ambas manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la porrista.

—No hay manera de que puedas hacerlo. Tengo todo calculado —avisó de forma tan serena que a Sammy le pareció confiable hasta cierto punto— así que necesito que te muevas y vayas a entretener al profesor Herrington de una vez.

— _¿A Trent? —_ De nuevo su rostro volvía a descomponerse en una mueca mortificada.

—Max y yo necesitamos tiempo, pero cubriré tu falta cuando termines.

Tras darle unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda a modo de confort, la aparente chica de biblioteca sólo dio media vuelta para irse, dejando a la gemela menor mucho más confundida que antes.

* * *

 **N** o tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo —o para que lo hacía en verdad—, pero ahí se encontraba: con las manos apretando el reverso de su falda roja y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras esperaba a que cierto hombre de cabello negro cruzara la puerta.

— ¿Samantha?

Con sus orbes verdes delatando lo sorprendido que estaba de verla apoyada en el escritorio, Trent pasó una mano por su lacio cabello antes de acercarse a su alumna.

—Ho-Hola, profesor Trent —saludó con una tímida sonrisa al esconder la hoja que Scarlett le había dejado. Una vez reducida a una simple bolita de papel, la dejó caer con disimulo.

—No es que me moleste pero ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó a pocos pasos de ellas—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con alguna tarea? ¿O acaso tu hermana te está molestando de vuelta?

Lo primero a lo que Sammy atinó fue a negar con la cabeza, aliviándolo de momento.

—Si no le molesta…Es una especie de problema más… intimo —respondió indecisa y con la mirada esquiva.

—No estarás embarazada, ¿no?

Apenas aquello fue formulado, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par mientras su rostro se teñía de un creciente carmín.

— ¡N-No! ¡Nada de eso! —se apresuró a decir, negando también con ambas manos de forma casi frenética.

—Menos mal. —Con obvio alivio, Trent suspiró antes de volver a alzar la vista para verla; de nuevo aparentaba estar tan relajado como siempre—. ¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede?

Después de que su vista celeste vagó por todos los lados del salón sin que se le ocurriese algo vano con lo cual distraerlo, su cerebro tomó el control del juego.

— ¿Alguna vez ha tenido alguna alumna que se ha enamorado de usted? —inquirió tan espontáneamente que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dudarlo. Tratando de no delatarse, aparentó la confianza que solía caracterizar a su gemela.

De nuevo, el asombro volvía a verse reflejado en el rostro del profesor; sin embargo, en vez de verse preocupado, pareció encontrar la situación algo divertida.

—Me halagaría mucho eso —empezó, imitando la postura de Sammy contra el escritorio— pero no; al menos no me he enterado de eso… Aunque creo que había algunas alumnas enamoradas del profesor de Español.

— ¿Del profesor Burromuerto?—Se sorprendió la rubia, a lo que el mayor asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Y cómo se lo toma él?

— _Meh._ Bastante tranquilo. —Alzó hombros—. Además de que la política de la escuela lo prohíbe, él dice que no está interesado en salir con "pubertas insolentes" —aclaró, enfatizando las comillas en el aire.

—Ya veo…

— ¿Pero por qué el interés en el tema?

Ante la nueva pregunta, Sammy fingió toser para disimular la decepción que le había provocado la respuesta.

—N-No, por nada —quiso asegurar cuando se giró a verlo; no obstante, la media sonrisa y la ceja enarcada de Trent le avisaban cuando le creía en verdad—. Bueno... Creo que alguien de nuestra clase podría tener _cierto enamoramiento_ hacia usted.

—No serás tú, ¿cierto? —Más que para sacarse una duda, aquella pregunta no había sido más que una broma inocente; sólo que la porrista no notó aquel detalle.

—Es Ella —contestó mecánicamente por culpa de los nervios y, al reaccionar, se tapó la boca con ambas manos, totalmente roja.

— ¿Ella? —Incrédulo totalmente, Trent parpadeó mientras procesaba la información—. ¿La dulce e inocente princesa Ella está enamorada de mí?

Por más arrepentida y apenada que estuviese, Sammy volvió a asentir sin poder verlo a los ojos.

—Whoa.

En silencio, el profesor seguía asimilando lo escuchado al lado de su alumna, que de nuevo volvía a verse tan insegura como tímida, además de sonrojada.

— ¿Está… bien?

Después de un largo y cansado suspiro, el de cabello negro indicó que sí.

—No niego que es linda… —comentó, manteniendo los ojos cerrados— pero sólo si tuviera un par de años más _y se pareciera más a ti… podría darle una oportunidad._

— ¿Disculpe?

—No me malentiendas —avisó al instante con un intento de sonrisa que parecía bastante lastimera; al menos, así lo interpretó la menor—. Ella es una chica dulce y todo pero… me recuerda a mi exnovia, aunque sea todo lo contrario a ella en verdad. En cambio tú… Bueno, eres diferente, pero igual de dulce —comentó sencillamente al alzar hombros.

—Pero sigo siendo menor —apuntó con pesadez Sammy, también tratando de sonreír aunque fuese un poco.

—Exacto —asintió antes de agregar, de nuevo en tono de broma: — .Y tampoco estás enamorada de mí.

Al ver la nueva y genuina sonrisa que el exmúsico le dedicaba, la chica sólo pudo reír ligeramente.

—Sí… Eso creo —respondió con cierta incomodidad y un pequeño sonrojo que se incrementó cuando sintió como su cabello era revuelto amistosamente.

—Si eso era todo, supongo que regresaré a la sala de profe…

— ¡No! —Con el sagaz vistazo que le llegó a dar al reloj, notó que aún faltaban unos pocos minutos para que Scarlett le avisara que ya había terminado _eso que estaba haciendo_. Cuando se percató de que lo había tomado de la manga verde de su blazer, se soltó más apenada que antes—. Q-Quiero decir…

— ¿Sucede algo más, Sammy? —preguntó, alzando ambas cejas cuando se cruzaba de brazos. Ya no estaba del todo preocupado, pero sí intrigado.

—Sólo hipotéticamente —empezó ella, forzando (y fingiendo) una sonrisa tranquila por más tensa que estuviera—. Dentro de algunos años, ¿cree que pueda salir con usted? —Trató de sonar casual e, incluso, dejó escapar una risilla producida por los nervios del momento—. No digo que esté enamorada de usted pero… _¿cree que habría alguna pequeña oportunidad en el futuro?_

 _Tic… tac._

Entre el fuerte retumbo de su corazón y las mariposas que seguían revoloteado en su estómago, la gemela menor sentía que se terminaría desmayando mucho antes de que Scarlett apareciese.

 _Tic… tac._

Y el maldito segundero seguía sonando, haciendo más tortuosa la falta de respuesta de Trent.

 _Tic… tac._

Al menos, siendo positiva… Había sido una buena idea para retenerlo un poco más de tiempo.

 _Tic…_

—Por supuesto —sonrió; no se lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba bastante enternecido por el delicado rubor que decoraba las mejillas de su alumna favorita—. Si ninguno de los dos está comprometido para ese entonces, creo que podría prometerte eso —agregó sin siquiera saber si lo que decía era para darle esperanzas o porque realmente lo quería así.

Aferrada al escritorio, Sammy sólo pudo asentir tontamente mientras veía al profesor girarse para marchar hacia la puerta; no obstante, antes de llegar a tomar el pomo con la mano, ésta se había abierto abruptamente para dejar ver a cierta pelirroja de lentes.

—Misión abortada, Samey —avisó con total profesionalismo, ignorando por completo al hombre con hemorragia nasal que acababa de caer al suelo—. Todo sigue igual que antes y… nunca nos vimos.

— ¿De acuerdo? —contestó al apenas levantar la mano con la que había tenido intenciones de saludarla, tan dudosa como confundida.

Y con una señal típica entre militares, Scarlett sólo cerró la puerta despacio.

La porrista no entendía del todo lo que había pasado pero, al menos, el entretener a su profesor favorito no había salido tan mal —ni tan incómodo— como lo había imaginado… aunque éste se encontrase en el suelo del aula, desangrándose debido al repentino portazo.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta!**_ **Nada como algo de crack entre generaciones para terminar/empezar el día, ¿no~?**

 **No tengo mucho más para decir sobre este delirio pero... dejo a imaginación lo que sea que hicieran Max &Scarlett en la sala de profesores 7v7 (?) y me desaparezco ovo7, esperando que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco~.**

 **Sin nada más para decir, ¡Ciao-Ciao! & Grazzie por leer~.**

 **PD: Hacer que Trent fuese el profesor de música habría sido bastante cliché (?).**


End file.
